


¡Maldito Aparato! ||Shadow y María||

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: [One-Shot][Semi-AU] Gerald  Robotnik jamás pensó que ese maldito aparato le robara el amor de sus dos pequeños. Sin embargo, para Shadow y María era inevitable dejar de usar tan divertido y adictiva consola portátil de videojuegos.Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	¡Maldito Aparato! ||Shadow y María||

**.**

Estaba bien sabido que Gerald Robotnik era un genio inigualable, había creado a la forma de vida suprema mejor conocido como Shadow, estaba a dos pasos de curar la enfermedad incurable de su adorada nieta, entonces, crear un medio de entretenimiento era cosa sencilla para él. Bien sabía que María y Shadow se aburrían demasiado estar encerrados todos los días en el ARK, que le gustaría poder darles una vida más normal a ambos, pero por las circunstancia de su trabajo no podía. Ya el área de simulación no los divertía, mayormente pasaban encerrados leyendo uno de los cientos de libros que él había mandado traer de la Tierra hacia la colonia. Aún así, había escuchado por accidente que su nieta y su creación ya no aguantaba más un solo día aquí. El mayor sabía que aún faltaba mucho para poder ser libres e ir al planeta que tanto ansiaban. Entonces, decidido como cualquier otro, estudió los medios de entretenimientos en su tiempo libre para darse una idea.

Pocas semanas después, logró hacer una consola portátil de videojuegos que eran bastante famosas en la Tierra, sin embargo le faltaban mucho por pulir, por lo cual decidió aventurarse a un campo totalmente nuevo para el viejo científico; creación de videojuegos. Poco después les dio el aparato dejándolo algo confundidos.

—Esto es un 3ds, una consola de videojuegos para el entretenimiento—explicó, enseñándole el aparato.

— ¿3ds? —repitieron confundidos, le parecía muy peculiar esa máquina.

—Así es—sonrió complacido por su creación—Con esto ya jamás se aburrirán.

—No veo como esto nos divertirá, abuelo—replicó María, mirando la 3ds con desconfianza.

—Pienso lo mismo—secundó Shadow, de la misma manera.

—Solo enciendan la consola, aparecerá un juego virtual, donde tendrán que pasar los niveles en conjunto. Luego ganaran, es fácil. —indicó el mayor, entregándoles a cada uno el cartucho que tenía el juego. Ambos suspiraron y decidieron hacerle caso a su abuelo. Éste los dejó solos para que pudieran divertirse con su pequeña creación.

De ese suceso ya había pasado 3 semanas, 3 terribles semanas donde no había podido compartir tiempo de calidad con sus pequeños, cada vez que los veía los encontraba muy concentrados jugando, como si tuvieran una competencia interna. Ya ni cenar juntos podían, ellos solo iban a la cocina con lo necesario para comer y regresaban a la habitación de ella a seguir jugando. Otra semana después, comenzó a cuestionarse si en verdad había sido buena idea construir ese maldito aparato que poco a poco le estaba robando el cariño de ellos bajo sus narices.

Ya cansado de la situación, decidió espiarlos para saber cómo quitarles la 3ds y desaparecerla de la faz de la colonia de una vez por todas. Tratando de ser sigiloso aún con su forma robusta y edad avanzada, se escabulló con algo de cuidado y abrió un poco la compuerta metálica, pudiendo observarlos de reojo.

― ¿Estás segura de esto? ―preguntó un muy desconfiado Shadow.

―Oh vamos, ¿dónde ha quedado tu espíritu aventurero? ―Shadow arqueó una ceja y María frunció el ceño―; ah, es cierto. Seguro lo mataste poco después de nacer.

Golpe bajo para Shadow, María se tomaba muy en serio esa competencia que tenían, el erizo negro sonrió un poco dejándola desconcertada―Si así lo quieres, María, guerra tendrás―retó por última vez la forma de vida suprema, la rubia chica asintió decidida y puso toda su atención en su portátil de color azul cielo, lo mismo él en su portátil roja. Ellos habían apostado minutos antes el postre del mes que consistía en pastel de chocolate, que, lamentablemente solo lo comían una vez al año, así que, uno de los dos tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo en comer ese manjar de los Dioses.

Gerald quedó algo sorprendido por la determinación de los dos, sin su voluntad soltó una pequeña risita divertida, comenzando a pesar que no era tan malo que Shadow y María siguieran usando la 3ds. Nunca los había visto tan energéticos como esa tarde, en serio querían a toda costa comerse ese postre por si solos dejando al perdedor con una amarga derrota. Recomponiéndose como si nada salió de ahí en silenció, cerrando la compuerta con mucho cuidado y dejándolos solos para que siguieran divirtiéndose y compartiendo como mejores amigos que eran.

El gordo científico duró la tarde y parte de la noche trabajando con sus fieles lacayos la investigación que pondrá fin a la enfermedad de su nieta, estaba de lo más cansado por todas esas horas invertidas, bostezando ligeramente, se encaminó a la pequeña cocina familiar que tenían, teniendo una enorme sorpresa al ver como Shadow y María se encontraban sentados igualmente de agotados compartiendo el pedazo de pastel que se suponía era una apuesta.

―Hola niños, ¿Que hacen? ―preguntó él, mientras tomaba una taza de café con una tostada de la mesa y se sentaba con ellos.

― ¡Le gané a Shadow, abuelo! ―exclamó de felicidad la rubia, olvidando su cansancio anterior.

―Felicidades pequeña―sonrió el mayor, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

―Solo me deje ganar... ―murmuró el azabache de brazos cruzados.

―Vamos, Shadow no seas mal perdedor―Le guiñó un ojo divertida y Shadow se sonrojó de vergüenza por no aceptar su derrota ante su mejor amiga.

―De acuerdo, de todos modos dijiste que dejáramos atrás la apuesta, porque ambos amamos el postre y no sería justo―desviando la mirada, admitió Shadow avergonzado.

―Parece que les gusta mucho la 3ds, casi no los veo por aquí. ―Los mas jóvenes pudieron identificar el tono triste que el mayor intentó ocultar.

―Sentimos no pasar tiempo contigo, abuelo―se disculpó María, dándole un abrazo el cual Gerald correspondió agradecido.

―Disculpa aceptada, María y también te perdono Shadow. ―el erizo negro se limitó a asentir―Bueno, ya está muy tarde para estar despiertos, váyanse a dormir―sugirió Gerald―Pero antes, necesito hablar con Shadow un momento, pequeña vete tú primero ¿sí?

― ¡Claro! ―Asintió ella―Buenas noches a los dos, te espero en mi habitación para dormir, Shadow―y sonriendo salió de la pequeña cocina dejándolos solos.

― ¿Que quería decirme, doctor?

―Shadow, sabes que más que un experimento eres como mi hijo y parte de esta pequeña familia, quiero que sepas que en poco tiempo iremos a la Tierra y necesito que cuides a María como si fuera tu hermana, ¿puedo contar contigo? ―inquirió por último el gordo científico.

―No tiene ni que preguntármelo, Gerald. María es mi mejor amiga y sobre todo mi hermana a la cual quiero mucho más que a mi propia vida, protegerla es para lo que vivo―serio y firme dijo sus palabras el erizo negro.

―Gracias, hijo―agradeció Gerald, quitándose sus gafas para limpiarse las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus azules ojos―La verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir en ese mundo, estoy muy viejo Shadow, y antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que mi nieta no se quede sola ni desprotegida, la Tierra es hermosa, pero no todo en ella es buena y segura como quisiera.

―Entiendo, doctor―A paso lento, caminó hasta la salida con mirada seria―Como dije, prometo cuidar a María a cuesta de todo, no tiene que preocuparse, padre―dijo por último con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, saliendo de la cocina a su habitación que compartía con la Rubia algunas veces, cuando no le tenían que hacer experimentos.

Por primera vez Shadow le había dicho padre, Gerald Robotnik no pudo evitar liberar las lagrimas que ya no podía contener, aún cuando él ya no estuviera en este mundo mortal, estaba segura que su nieta estaba en buenas manos. Limpiándose las lagrimas y colocándose sus lentes, se terminó de beberse su café y se retiró a dormir, mañana sería un día extremadamente largo y difícil para él y su equipo.

Un año después de esa charla, la enfermad de María fue casi totalmente curada, como celebración viajaron a la Tierra al fin, los dos jóvenes tanto humana como erizo quedaron fascinados por tanta hermosura, los libros de ilustración se quedaron bastante cortos. Gerald con todo el dinero que había ganado con la investigación que había hecho en el ARK, compró una mansión que a pesar de ser inmensa era bastante acogedora, ahí se instaló con su nieta y su más grande creación. Shadow comenzó a trabajar en la G.U.N como agente y arma militar, con varias condiciones impuestas por Gerald para que no lo utilizaran como objeto de guerra entre naciones.

La vida de los tres después de tanto tiempo fue tranquila por los primeros 3 años que pasaron en la Tierra, lamentablemente Gerald Robotnik murió de un ataque al corazón ya que él sufría de esa enfermedad y nunca se trató por estar tan metido en la curación de su nieta, fue un golpe bastante fuerte para ella, tuvo una pequeña recaída que fue tratada a tiempo por la medicina que su abuelo le había dejado. A pesar de todo, Shadow y ella siguieron viviendo juntos, compartiendo como familia y sobrellevando la perdida de la persona más querida por ellos dos, ambos se apoyaban, ambos Vivian y compartían experiencias que siempre quisieron vivir en la Tierra, aún sin el gran hombre y gran científico que tanto amaban y admiraban como a ningún otro.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**


End file.
